Aun despues de la oscuridad
by AnimaJackLac
Summary: Cuando el amor se enfrenta con el tiempo y la distancia... ¿Podras vencer a todo lo que se interponga sabiedo que el amor es tu unica arma?
1. Chapter 1

-Parece que empeora cada vez mas-dijo una anciana cerca del albino-. Este tratamiento es el más largo que hayamos tenido en años. ¿Por qué insistes en cuidar de la niña?

-Por el simple hecho de que no puedo quitarse las a sus tíos ya que ella no es pariente mío, además, tendría que estar casado-dijo el albino cargando a una niña dormida.

-Casarte no es el problema y lo sabes.

-Si ya que a Sara no le gustan los niños, y buscar a una mujer que quiera a Mizuki es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Pues deja a Sara, tú y yo sabemos que ni la quieres.

-Eso quisiera… Ya que ella y yo ya tenemos firmado un contrato –dijo depositando a la niña en la cama y arroparla-. Hasta que no haya prueba de infidelidad por parte de ella no se va a cancelar el contrato.

-Es muy sencillo encontrar una mujer… Pero que llene tus gustos es como parar la lluvia con las manos. Chiquillo, por dios, adoras a los niños y eres más frio que un tímpano con las mujeres.

-Kaede… Tú mejor que nadie sabe porque soy así…

-Pero no todas las mujeres son así, ella solo fue una mala elección, además, agradece que la encontraste así y no después de casados…

-Mejor cabíamos de tema, ¿Quién va a cuidar de la niña mientras hago mi tesis en Alemania?

-Miroku está solamente aquí para seducir a Sango…-decía la anciana-. Kouga y Ayame solo atienden a mayores de 10 años… Tu cuñada sería una gran elección, pero tu hermano Sesshomaru es demasiado celoso… Creo que Kagome Higurashi sería muy buena opción, la hermana de Rin, tu cuñada…

-Bueno, al menos si la conozco. ¿Cuándo llegaría?

-Supongo que la semana que viene. Ella vive en Rusia, supongo que tendría que avisarle ahora mismo.

&

-Está bien Kaede, solamente déjame esta semana para que arregle todas mis cosas antes de irme…

-¿Te vas a quedar ahora si?

-Sí, ya no voy a regresar aquí…

-¿Acaso algo paso entre tú y Hoyo? Suenas triste.

-Cuando llegue le platico con más detalle. Nos vemos.

-Claro pequeña, aquí te espero.

Kagome colgó el teléfono y suspiro. Su vida era casi perfecta, tenía seres queridos que la apreciaban, un trabajo muy bien pagado… Pero solo un detalle, que su ex prometido era un infiel…

Flash back

Kagome regresaba al apartamento que compartía con su prometido, pero ella no aviso que llegaría más temprano.

Subía las escaleras muy feliz, la primera vez que pasaría más tiempo con su ahora prometido. Cada vez que recordaba cuando le pidió matrimonio jugaba con el anillo, un anillo de oro con un corazón de diamante.

Abrió la puerta de entrada con cuidado, caminaba por la sala cuando escucho sonidos extraños provenientes de su habitación, algo que le extraño. Justamente la puerta estaba entre abierta, se podían escuchar la voz de Hoyo y de una mujer. No puede ser.

Cuando abrió la puerta completamente vio a una mujer muy bien parecida a ella y a su prometido desnudos, haciendo la postura de la balanza, todos sudados y para colmo en el clímax.

Kagome comenzó a llorar, y ahí Hoyo se dio cuenta, se aparto de la mujer, se tapo con una sabana y siguió a Kagome que estaba corriendo hacia la salida. Al alcanzarla, la tomo por la muñeca, y al momento de que Kagome giro, lo bofeteo.

-Kagome perdóname…

-¡¿Qué DIABLOS QUIERES QUE TE PERDONE?! ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡HOJALA Y TE MUERAS!-dijo la joven para luego bofetearlo nuevamente y llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Nos vamos a casar!

-¡IBAMOS HIJO DE PUTA!-dijo aventando el anillo de compromiso hacia la cabeza de Hoyo-. ¡PORQUE TE VAS A CASAR CON ESA ZORRA Y NO CONMIGO!-dijo corriendo afuera del departamento.

Kagome sentía que su vida se hacía añicos, jamás pensó eso de él, pero ahora se dio cuenta del cuanto estaba equivocada de que su prometido era el amor de su vida.

Desde entonces Hoyo ha tratado de hablar con Kagome sin éxito.

Fin flash back.

-Yo jure desde entonces que jamás volvería a pisar la misma tierra que tu… Ahora hare que la tierra me trague de tu vida…

Kagome estaba decidida a olvidar a Hoyo, jamás dejaría que un hombre le volviera a engañar… Eso es seguro.

**¡Hola! Pues la verdad me gusta como escribe jux008-sama sobre esta pareja y quise experimentar… Esta es mi pareja favorita seguida de Sesshomaru y Rin. Bueno espero que a los seguidores de esta pareja les guste. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no creen? Bueno, ya he leído los reviews y me han dejado boquiabierta, pero bueno, espero que este cap. sea de su agrado, ya que según los reviews, esperan mucho de este fic.**

Inuyasha estaba en su consultorio revisando los papeles que tenía en su organizador, además de preparar sus papeles para iniciar sus trámites para ir a Alemania. Entre una montaña de carpetas, encontró el expediente de Mizuki, su paciente favorita. El albino había cuidado y atendido a la niña desde hace dos años -lo suficiente para encariñarse con ella-, y sabia que si no hablaba era por el maltrato que recibía por parte de su tía, y eso empezó desde la primera consulta y ahora separarse de su paciente era casi imposible.

Flash back

Inuyasha estaba en su consultorio trabajando en un expediente cuando Kaede toco a su puerta y le pidió que fuera a la recepción. Al llegar, se encontró con Myoga, el abogado de cabecera de la familia, que venía acompañado con una mujer, además de venir de la mano con una niña de apariencia de cuatro años.

-Usted debe ser el psicoterapeuta Inuyasha Takada-saludo la mujer de mano-. El licenciado Myoga me dijo que usted nos puede ayudar.

-Señora Himura…-interrumpió Myoga-. Espere aquí, Mizuki, el doctor y yo tenemos que hablar en privado.

La señora asintió. Myoga y la niña siguieron a Inuyasha hasta el interior del consultorio, al llegar, Myoga se sentó al frente de Inuyasha y la niña en las piernas de Myoga.

-Inuyasha…-suspiro el anciano-. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Así es Myoga-aclaro-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Mizuki es la hija de una millonaria que falleció hace unas semanas…-miro a la niña-. Mizuki saluda al doctor.

Mizuki asintió y se bajo de las piernas de Myoga, este le dio papel y lápiz para escribir, al terminar, la niña le entrego el papel a Inuyasha con una mirada de temor.

-¿Y acaso le provoco un trauma a la niña? Digo, por lo que veo no habla-dijo sorprendido-. ¿Cuántos años tiene? Parece de cuatro.

-Si-aclaro-. Ese es el problema. No puede hablar, lo sorprendente es que si sabe escribir. Y por eso estamos aquí. Tú eres el único psicoterapeuta infantil de confianza que conozco.

-¿Y esto en que me concierne? Porque aun no entiendo la razón por la que estés aquí.

-Su madre tenía una cuenta llena de acciones, dinero, es decir, sus riquezas. Esa cuenta necesita un código. Y ese código nadie lo sabe, solo ella. Eso es lo preocupante, cuando estaba con su madre si hablaba y en dos semanas no hace ruido alguno.

-Entonces sospechas que la señora la maltrata para conseguir el dinero, provocando en ella un trauma.

-La ventaja que tenemos es que su tía no sabe del código… Así que aquí tú entras en esto.

-Entonces empecemos-dijo levantándose de su silla-. Déjame revisarla.

Myoga asintió y le indico a la niña que hiciera todo lo que Inuyasha le pidiera. Inuyasha empezó a revisarla, hasta encontrar una serie de moretones en los brazos, piernas, y su cara.

-Esa maldita vieja te pego…

La niña escucho lo que dijo Inuyasha. Rápidamente salió corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas hasta llegar con Myoga, quien solo la cargo y empezó a acariciar sus rizados cabellos.

-Mizuki… No te va a hacer daño…-dijo mirando a Inuyasha-. Solo necesita tiempo…

-Esta no es la primera vez que me topo con un caso de estos… La paciencia es obligatoria…

-Gracias. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

-Hablas igual que el.

Fin flash back

El ambarino quería a Mizuki como a su propia hija… Y las personas que le rodeaban también. Para Sango era su salvadora de Miroku, para Ayame y Kouga una niña muy agradable, y para Rin, la única niña que le sacaba los enojos y la sonrisa de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha tomo la foto que reposaba en su escritorio, y suspiro.

-Mi pequeña… Mizuki… No puedo creer que me vaya-decía entre dientes-. Lo hago para estar contigo, quisiera llevarte conmigo… Pero las manos de la psicóloga Higurashi se que estarás bien. Solo espero que la bruja de tu tía no se aproveche-miro hacia arriba-. Kagome, solo espero que mejore.

Inuyasha conocía muy bien a Kagome desde pequeños ya que eran muy amigos, aunque de niños Inuyasha siempre se sintió atraído por la negrazulina. Y para su suerte, él fue el primero en probar sus labios, su primer beso. Al recordarlo, toco sus labios.

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…-suspiro-. Si no mal recuerdo, tus labios sabían a fresa…-sonrió-. Solo teníamos diez años.

Flash back

Estaban recostados en un árbol de sakuras, la niña estaba recostada sobre el regazo del ambarino.

-Inu…

-¿Si Kagome?

-Yo quería decirte…-dijo con voz entrecortada-. ¿Cómo se siente un beso?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Inuyasha se puso de toda tonalidad del rojo, desde la más clara hasta la más profunda. Kagome siempre le atrajo y por suerte, él le daría su primer beso. Perfecto, pensó.

-Inu… que tal si tú y yo… ¿Nos besáramos?

-Eh…-dijo rascándose la cabeza-. Solo si queda entre nosotros.

La niña asintió. Ambos se acomodaron para quedar frente a frente. Hasta que el ansiado beso se dio. Ambos estaban rojos como los tomates.

Fin Flash back

Aunque Inuyasha estuviera con Sara, nunca la ha amado, su único amor imposible ha sido Kagome. Sara solo ha sido un pasatiempo, jamás la ha tocado. Para mala suerte del albino, se entero por Kaede que Kagome se casaría, así que intento olvidarla con Sara.

-Solo tengo una semana para comprobar la infidelidad de Sara… Y la misma para enamorar a Kagome…

&

Sesshomaru y Rin esperaban a Inuyasha en la recepción, en eso, llego corriendo Mizuki, al verla Rin, la cargo.

-Mizuki, ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

La niña solo movió la cabeza en dirección hacia el consultorio de Inuyasha. Cuando vio a Sesshomaru, alzo sus bracitos para que la cargara, Rin le dio a Sesshomaru la niña.

-¿No se supone que el animal ese te debería estar cuidando?-dijo con gracia-. Solo me pregunto cómo era tu madre…

-¡Sesshomaru!-dijo empujándolo.

Mizuki era de tez blanca, cabello rubio rizado y de ojos azules, si alguien la detallaba, se parecía a Sesshomaru, pero los ojos azules no comprobaban eso. Sesshomaru y Rin quisieron adoptarla, pero a sabiendas de la riqueza y los parientes que tenia la niña, era imposible. A pesar de que desde un principio Sesshomaru se comportaba frio y cortante con la niña, Mizuki logro transformar a la bestia, según Inuyasha.

Rin estaba pegándole a Sesshomaru, pero Mizuki veía a Rin con ojos de defensa, algo que Rin no podía ignorar, después de un buen rato de juego, Inuyasha apareció y se fueron a comer.

**La verdad creo que me faltaba mas de que ponerle, pero la verdad es que ya no me dio la inspiración. Espero que a los que leyeron este fic no les haya dejado una desepcion. Bueno, nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, tal vez no lo sepan, pero la autora original de este fic, ósea, mi hermana mayor, tuvo que irse de viaje de intercambio y me dejo a cargo. ¡ASI QUE SE ENOJAN A PARTIR D ESTE CAPIRTULO POR FAVOR DECIRMELO A MI! Como sea, mi nombre es lucero y estaré aquí en ayuda.**

Kagome revisaba su correo electrónico, el único medio del cual no había desaparecido completamente de Hoyo. Borraba cada mensaje, y procuraba no abrirlos en su ordenador, ya que conociendo a Hoyo, buscaría cualquier medio para dar con ella o su paradero. Hasta ahora su plan de desaparecer de la vida de su ex prometido va de maravilla, según ella. Nunca creyó que lo olvidaría en tan poco tiempo, pero entre más rápido mejor. Y entre sus pensamientos, pensaba en lo que Kaede le dijo.

Flash back

La negra-azulina llamaba a Kaede para confirmar su llegada a Tokio dentro de tres días.

-Espero que no tardes-decía la anciana del otro lado de la línea.

-Ya no tengo algo que me lo impida-confirmo-. Además, extraño a mi hermana y al cubo de hielo que tengo por cuñado-dijo con gracia, así se llevaba con su cuñado.

-Bueno mi niña, me avisas cuando llegues para que te traiga.

-Kaede aun no me has dicho para que quieres que vaya…

-Creo que me falto esa parte-dijo con gracia-. Inuyasha va a Alemania para hacer su tesis y necesita ayuda para atender a una de sus pacientes.

Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso para el rubor de Kagome. Al escucharlo pasó del color más claro al más intenso de todas las gamas del rojo. Aun recuerdo lo que paso, pensó.

-Kagome-dijo la anciana sacándola de su que te fuiste a otro mundo.

-No Kaede-confirmo-. Pero si esta su hermano. El es psicólogo.

-Ese paciente es el más delicado, tu hermana se va a encargar de los restantes, tú eres la psicóloga infantil de mayor confianza para Inuyasha.

-Ya veo-definitivamente no podía articular otras palabras.

-Te esperamos.

-Nos vemos-colgó. Espero que Inuyasha haya olvidado lo que paso hace quince años.

Ala negra-azulina le provocaba vergüenza recordar aquello. Tenían diez años cuando ocurrió eso.

-Daria lo que fuera por tener otro beso tuyo en mis labios-suspiro-. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso dije eso?!

Definitivamente no se lo creía, y para colmo, era cierto.

-¡Kagome como diablos se te ocurre decir eso!-se regañaba a sí misma-. ¿O será que aun…? ¡No! ¡Cómo puedo pensar eso si me iba a casar!

En el fondo Kagome seguían sintiendo algo por Inuyasha. Y para colmo empezó desde que se besaron. Por esa razón se fue de Tokio. Inuyasha tenía novia y a ella le dolía, siempre tuvo que fingir, pero cuando ya no aguanto, tomo sus maletas y se fue.

-Que voy a hacer cuando lo vea…

Fin Flash back

Al recordarlo, la cara de Kagome pasó de serenidad a preocupación. ¿Y si él tiene novia? ¿Cómo lo voy a tomar? Pensaba la negra-azulina.

-En lo único en que me voy a concentrar va a ser en el paciente-sentencio-. Tengo que ser fuerte…

&

Sesshomaru ya había terminado sus citas con los pacientes. Muchos no podían creer el hecho que el hijo mayor de Inutaisho Takada llegara a ser psicólogo. Muchos lo describen como una persona arrogante, presuntiva, orgullosa, fría, cortante y demás, pero al término de las terapias sus pacientes quedaban exageradamente satisfechos. ¿Cómo una persona con esa descripción llegaría a ser psicólogo? Eso es difícil de creer, al mismo tiempo de que él tuviera una hija gracias a un desliz, y para colmo, su madre murió y es paciente de su hermano.

-Solo me pregunto cómo se llamaba tu madre…-dijo entre dientes jugando con su bolígrafo-. Al menos no me constara el divorcio con Rin, apenas llevamos tres años de casados, la niña solo tiene seis.

Flash back

Inuyasha y la niña estaban esperando a Sesshomaru en su consultorio, algo que le intrigo al mayor, ya que su hermano no asistía a su consultorio solo cuando se trataba de algo importante o que ameritara importancia.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-dijo intrigado-. ¿Y qué haces con esa niña?

-Cállate animal y escucha- dijo el menor con enojo-. Necesito que me hagas un diagnostico psicológico de esta niña. Al parecer tiene un trauma que le impide hablar, pero no se dé que se trate.

-Si no habla, ¿Cómo se comunica contigo? Es imposible que a su edad sepa por medio de símbolos.

-Solo escribe.

El albino comprendió y le pidió al menor que le dejara a solas con la niña, a lo que accedió.

-Tranquilo no le hare daño.

-Ya sé porque si lo haces te rompo lo irrompible.

Cuando estuvieron solos, la niña le entrego un papel al ambarino: "¿Tu eres Sesshomaru Takada?" el sin comprender asintió. Otro papel: "Tu eres mi padre" Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, casi le daba un ataque.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre?-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Otro papel: "Esta muerta. Ella me dijo antes de morir que eras mi padre. Si no me crees, saca unas pruebas de ADN o pídeselas a Myoga". Definitivamente se quedo sin habla. ¿Acaso era o podría ser cierto? Si ese era el caso, tendría que asegurarlo por sí mismo. Termino por hacer su diagnostico, luego, entro Inuyasha.

-Supongo que ya lo tienes-dijo con impaciencia el menor-. No estúpidamente te graduaste con honores…

-Dios eres cinco años menor que yo y tienes un genio de un abuelo de setenta, ya cásate…-dijo en burla-. Ya están. El trauma la ha provocado un integrante de su familia, a causa de golpes…-dijo señalando con la mirada los moretes escondidos en el pantalones de la pequeña-. Presiones, abusos emocionales y demás, en pocas palabras, la persona que la traumo era una bestia peor que tu.

-¿A qué te refieres con presiones?

-Deduzco que la niña sabe algo importante, el victimario la obligo, pero no consiguió su objetivo.

Definitivamente en menos de diez minutos dijo lo mismo que Myoga. Definitivamente no es un cubo de hielo cualquiera.

-Por tu expresión me doy cuenta de que mi diagnostico es cierto-dijo sacando al menor de su letargo-. Ahora dime que significa todo esto.

Definitivamente no tenía otra opción, ya lo sabía por sí solo.

Fin Flash back

Solo tenía que pensar. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de quedarse con la niña? Un no era seguro y un jamás lo era más cuando había dinero de por medio. Pero con Myoga como aliado, sería un tal vez.

_¿Por qué diablos no me acuerdo? ¡Gracias a Dios que conocí a Rin, sino, en mu funeral saldrían más de diez personas diciendo que soy su padre!_

Y para saber y aclarar mas este asunto, que mejor "chismoso" que Myoga, sin ofender, claro.

-Supongo que no me llamaste para divorciarte de Rin…

-Claro que no Myoga, eso es asunto mío, y si ese fuera el caso, tu no serias mi abogado de primera opción.

-Que confianza tenemos muchacho-dijo con tono negativo-. Yo soy el mejor que conoces…

-Myoga, tú y yo sabemos que si fueras mi abogado en eso, me harías sufrir con tal de que no deje a Rin.

-Bueno, ustedes son la pareja perfecta.

-Como sea-dijo cambiando de tema-. Myoga, ¿aquella niña tiene padre?

-¿De qué me estás hablando chico?-dijo en tono desentendido-. ¿De qué niña estás hablando?

-No te hagas Myoga. El animal de mi hermano no viene con una niña a mi consultorio y me pide un diagnostico psicológico todos los días-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Y le dije al muy baka que no hablara de esto-dijo entre dientes, pero para su mala fortuna, el albino mayor le escuchó a la perfección-. Está bien, su madre era millonaria y madre soltera, y no se sabe quién es el padre, aunque existen unas pruebas de ADN, solo se abrirán cuando la niña ya haya dicho quien es el padre.

-El tratamiento de la niña no pasa del 50%. ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en que si su padre quisiera encontrarla le ayudaría en el tratamiento?

-¿Qué es lo que sabes chico?

Aunque fuera inexpresivo y frio en general, el anciano había conocido a los hijos de su amigo intimo, tanto como para saber que había dentro de esas orbes doradas.

Y para colmo, esos momentos silenciosos sacaban al anciano de sus cabales.

-Sesshomaru-dijo con un leve enojo en su voz-. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Mejor dicho lo que sospecho-dijo con algo de… ¿gracia? Podría ser.

Vaya, al menos un poco de gracia de un tímpano de hielo como ese, pensó el anciano.

-Solo ella puede decirle al hombre que es su padre, luego se abrirán las pruebas…-dijo Myoga tratando de disolver cualquier posibilidad de que Sesshomaru sepa quién es el padre.

Myoga no sospechaba que Sesshomaru fuera el padre, ya que la madre de Mizuki era rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello rubio, un gran parecido a ella, según Myoga, sin imaginar que el cabello rubio y la piel la sacaría de su padre.

-Entonces si ese es el caso lo hare por mi mismo-dijo sacando de golpe al anciano de sus pensamientos y dirigiéndose al pie de su ventana-. Puede haber una posibilidad de que sepa quién es su padre…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo puedes deducir? Tú ni siquiera conociste a su madre…

Para que más vueltas al asunto, mejor ir al grano.

-Ella me lo dijo-lo soltó con voz neutral.

Al anciano le quería dar un infarto. Él le había preguntado personalmente a Mizuki y lo único que dijo fue que ella solo le diría a su padre. Esto cambio todos los aspectos que Myoga tenia del albino mayor.

-¿Acaso tu-tu…?-balbuceaba el anciano.

-No lo sé Myoga-dijo el albino volviendo a su lugar-. Pero tengo que hacerme las pruebas.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que te estás equivocando? Natsuki Minamoto también era rubia, de ojos azules y su piel blanca, creo que estas exagerando…

Justo como lo había pensado el ambarino, Myoga diría el nombre de la mujer y su descripción física sin que él le preguntara. Así no habría sospechas de que él no estaba seguro, ahora ya la recordaba perfectamente. Ahora estaba seguro de que él era el padre.

-Myoga, el león no es como lo pintan.

-Si ya lo creo, ¿Rin sabe sobre esto?

-Tanto que me costó un mes vivir en un hotel.

-¿Alguien más?

-No, y no vas a hablar de esto… Ni siquiera con Inuyasha, esto queda entre nosotros dos.

Myoga iba a protestar, pero recibió una llamada que necesitaba urgencia de su presencia, así que se despidió de Sesshomaru y se fue.

Definitivamente esto tardara más de lo que esperaba, pensó.

&

Mizuki estaba en brazos de Ayame en la sala de maternidad, ya que la pelirroja además de ser pediatra era partera.

-Mizuki-decía la pelirroja para que la niña mirara a los bebes-. Míralos, son hermosos…

La pequeña solo asintió. De repente, unos fuertes brazos rodearon la cintura de Ayame, y pudo escuchar la respiración de él en su oído…

-Kouga…

-Mi amor…-acaricio su vientre-. Pronto nuestro hijo estará ahí-mira a Mizuki-. ¿Tú qué crees Mizuki?

Mizuki sonrió y se abrazo con más fuerza al cuello de Ayame. Kouga aun seguía queriendo a Kagome, a pesar de haberse ido tanto tiempo, pero al final término perdidamente enamorado de la pelirroja, y ahora llevan dos años de casados.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha caminaba por el mismo pasillo buscando a Mizuki, tendría una comida con el animal de su hermano y su esposa. Al ver a la niña con Ayame y Kouga, imagino a su querida Kagome casada y con hijos, cambiando su expresión de serenidad a tristeza. Cuando Mizuki se percato, comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué tienes cariño?-dijo preocupada la pelirroja-. Ya no llores…-secando las lagrimas.

Inuyasha supo que su pequeña se había dado cuenta de que Mizuki lloraba porque lo vio triste, y eso nunca le gustaba a su pequeña. Corrió hacia la pareja y le pidió a Ayame cargar a la niña.

-Ya cariño…-decía con ternura-. Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer, ¿me perdonas?-limpio sus lagrimas-. Te daré una paleta.

Ella solo asintió, Inuyasha se despidió de la pareja. Ayame y Kouga se quedaron pensativos, ¿Qué habría hecho Inuyasha para que Mizuki llorara? Era todo un misterio. Cuando llegaron al consultorio, sentó a Mizuki en una silla.

-Ya cariño, te prometo que ya no vuelvo a estar triste…-la abrazo y acaricio sus cabellos-. Perdóname.

El albino la abrazo con más fuerza y la lleno de besos.

-Te quiero…-susurro la niña.

¿Acaso estaba soñando o hablo? Ya le quería dar un infarto, estaba hablando.

-Mizuki-la miro fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Te quiero… Tío-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Inuyasha ya no sabía si morirse de la alegría o de preocupación. Para empezar hablaba, eso estaba de maravilla, pero por otra parte, ¿le dijo tío? Entonces, su hermano seria su padre, pero, ¿Cómo lo sabe? En parte, la niña tenía un gran parecido con Sesshomaru.

-Mizuki, ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

-Es tu hermano, Sesshomaru Takeda.

Si a los veinte no lo mato ahora si lo haría sufrir antes de matarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mama me lo dijo.

Bueno, si él lo torturaba, Rin le rompería lo irrompible.

-Mizuki vamos a hacer algo. Por ahora no podrás decirle a mi hermano papa, ¿está bien?

-Demo, ¿Por qué?

-Porque si le dices, Rin se pondrá triste porque es su esposa.

-Yo le puedo decir que puedo ser su hija-dijo con decepción.

-Si mi amor, pero hasta que yo te diga no le podrás decir así a tu padre.

-Hai-dijo cambiando de tema-. ¿Tu estas casado?

-No cariño.

Inuyasha no quería casarse, a menos que su esposa fuera Kagome, ya que Sara solo era un pasatiempo y nada más. El amor que siente por Kagome no ha cambiado en absoluto, al contrario, la extrañaba mucho.

-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

-Esta con su esposa, pero ahora mismo iremos a comer con ellos.

-Mama dijo que si el ya estaba casado, que su mujer me iba a querer mucho-decía con inocencia-. Y que sería mi nueva mama.

-Bueno-saco una paleta de su pantalón-. Aquí está la paleta que te prometí.

Inuyasha le dio la paleta, y con una sonrisa envidiable, la tomo y empezó a comerla.

Inuyasha sabía lo duro que eran esas cosas, y más cuando se trataba de cariño maternal. La tercera esposa de su padre odiaba a Sesshomaru y a él, pero al menos nunca maltrato a Kana, su hermana menor. Odiaba tanto a esa vieja que esperaba que estuviera a mil años luz mas muerta que su madre.

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que no se me ocurre algo bueno y la baka de de mi hermana es medio rara para escribir.**

**A los lectores de las otras historias no desesperen, que ahí voy, y con la secundaria no me da tiempo de escribir, pero hare lo posibles por hacerlo.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru tocaba en la puerta del consultorio de su esposa, ya que tendrían que ir a comer con Inuyasha y su hija.

Cuando la joven vio a su marido, le regalo una sonrisa y lo abrazo como si la vida se fuera en ello; a lo cual el albino solo atino a corresponderle y besarla con ternura.

-Sessh…-susurraba Rin.

-Vamos a comer con el animal de mi hermano y mi hi… Mizuki.

-Sesshomaru…-dijo en tono triste-. Ya no evites llamarla así, es tu hija.

Sesshomaru la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirar a los ojos.

-Si lo evito, es porque me duele que tú sufras-coloco su mano en su vientre-. Yo quiero un hijo nacido de tu vientre, solo eso.

-Ya lo hemos intentado…

-No lo suficiente, no me cansare hasta tener un hijo contigo.

-¿En serio?-dijo con gracia.

-Claro-la beso-. Si para conseguirlo no asistiré a trabajar por un mes, así lo hare.

-¿Acaso tu solo?

-Y quien dijo que lo hare solo-reprocho-. Si lo pienso bien, ¿te parece si empezamos ahora?

-No porque tenemos que comer con Inuyasha y tu hija.

-Bueno, entonces después de comer, tenemos la tarde libre para empezar.

&

Esto no estaba bien, la había cagado y ya no hay salida, y todo por su estupidez. Y para colmo, se lo encontró ahí.

-"_Se me antojo un helado en la nevería de enfrente. Maldita pendeja idiota, a la otra pido servicio a domicilio"_-pensó.

Flash back

Se le había antojado un helado, hace mucho que no comía ese postre, y más cuando Hoyo quería de esposa a una talla cero; eso siempre detesto, y hasta ahora, no comprendía porque acepto casarse con él.

Se acerco al despachador y pidió un helado de vainilla y chocolate –sus sabores favoritos-, después se sentó en una silla de junto al cristal.

Pensaba en como cambiar sus pertenencias de Moscú hasta Tokio, ese movimiento tenía que ser cuidadoso y sencillo, para que así el no se diera cuenta de su paradero, si sabía que estaba en Tokio, la buscaría con su hermana o con algún conocido, y eso sería muy peligroso.

_Nunca más volveré a enamorarme_

_A pedir por favor que me quiera_

_Me equivoque… en darle mi amor a cualquiera_

Sin darse cuenta, Hoyo pasaba por ahí con una de sus "amigas", que al verla, disculpo y despidió a su acompañante para luego dirigirse sigilosa y discretamente hacia Kagome. Al llegar, toco su hombro y la volteo bruscamente. Cuando Kagome lo vio, se paralizo.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

-Más bien que haces TÚ aquí-dijo con arrogancia apretándola del brazo-. Vámonos ahora mismo. Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Hoyo la jalo bruscamente del brazo sin importarle las quejas de la negra-azulina, y para su suerte, el despachador se dio cuenta y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?-dijo amablemente el despachador.

-No, ya nos íbamos-interrumpió altaneramente Hoyo-. Vámonos Kagome.

-¡SUELTAME MALDITO ANIMAL!

Hoyo no lo aguanto y le levanto la mano libre en señal de una bofetada, pero el hombre lo agarro y lo golpeo dejando libre a Kagome.

-Váyase señorita yo me encargo de el-dijo el hombre sujetando a Hoyo.

-¡JURO MALDITA PERRA QUE ESTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO!

Kagome solo asintió y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que dieran sus piernas.

Fin flash back

Definitivamente tenía que agradecerle al hombre por haberla ayudado, sin él, ahora mismo estaría más jodida que otra cosa.

-Necesito irme mañana mismo-decía con preocupación-. Si no lo hago, me buscara hasta encontrarme.

Y dicho esto, llamo a la aerolínea y a mudanzas para luego preparar sus cosas para que a primera hora sus pertenencias llegaran lo más rápido a Tokio, y ella dejara sus nervios traicioneros a un lado. Y después ocuparse de lo demás: un pendiente por ejemplo es, Inuyasha Takada, su amor imposible y platónico.

Después hecho esto, preparo su cena, se baño y se fue a dormir, una mañana largo le esperaría.

&

Inuyasha terminaba de ponerse el saco negro cuando de repente, un recuerdo fugaz de Kagome lo paralizo. Se la imaginaba aun con el recuerdo de su despedida, sin decirle: Te amo. Maldita razón por la cual se quedo con Sara.

Flash back.

Estaba absolutamente mal, muy mal. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, un dilema: declarar su amor por ella o simplemente dejarla ir, eso lo estaba matando, no sabía qué hacer. Después de un buen rato se decidió: declararle su amor para evitar que se fuera, ¿y si lo rechazaba? Eso sería muy trágico para él, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Compro un anillo de oro con un rubí, chocolates y claveles, se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto ya que en su casa no la encontró. Al llegarse maldijo, tiro los regalos y se congelo. El avión ya había salido.

-_Maldito el día que decidí no decirte que te amaba desde niños_-pensó mientras regresaba a casa.

Fin flash back.

Desde aquel día, nunca ha soltado el anillo que seria para ella, y si llegaba, se lo diría y declararía su amor por ella, si lo rechazaba, al menos no quedara en su conciencia el silencio de su amor.

Lamentablemente, conoció a Kykio dos años después, un respiro de Kagome, pero para su jodida mala suerte, esa perra –o al menos así la llamaba- ella lo dejo plantado en el altar, su "salida" o algo así, se fue.

Pero para su buena suerte, Mizuki, su niña –y ahora que sabe que es hija de su hermano- y su sobrina, le quitaba esos amargos recuerdos; ya era momento de ser feliz.

-Inuyasha-dijo la niña tiernamente-. ¿Ya nos vamos?

Mizuki se había puesto un vestido azul claro, zapatos negros y se arreglo sus rizos, para la buena suerte del joven, Mizuki ya sabía bañarse y arreglarse por si sola a sus escasos seis años. Ya no tendría que ponerse una venda en los ojos para bañarla y arreglarla.

-Mi niña-dijo cargándola-. Solo falta que lleguen mi cuñada y el animal de mí hermano.

-No le digas así a mi papa-dijo con enojo.

-Solo porque eres hermosa.

El joven empezó a hacerle cosquillas matándola de la risa, y en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Ve a ver quién es cariño, pero no se te olvide preguntar quién es o ver en el orificio antes de abrir la puerta.

-Claro.

La pequeña corría alegremente a abrir la puerta, mientras que Inuyasha salía de su cuarto.

-_"¿Qué estarás haciendo Kagome?"_-pensó.

-Hola Mizuki-dijo Rin cargándola-. Te ves muy hermosa mi pequeña traviesa.

-Tú también Rin-dijo tiernamente.

-¿Acaso…?

-¿Estás hablando?-termino el albino mayor.

-Están locos-intervino Inuyasha-. Ella no puede hablar.

La niña se le quedo viendo, sonrió y asintió.

-A mi no me ves la cara animal-dijo el mayor.

-Hace unas horas que empezó a hablar-dijo el joven tomando sus llaves-. ¿Nos vamos? Mizuki no quiso comer antes así que mejor vámonos.

-Dios ya no sabes cuidar a alguien ni siquiera a ti mismo-ironizo Sesshomaru.

-Tú no estás para contradecirme. Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo-dijo seriamente Inuyasha-. Cállate y vámonos.

-_"Este inútil quien sabe que mosco le pico. O seguramente ya descubrió que soy padre de Mizuki"_-pensó el mayor.

&

Miroku estaba en una de sus tantas facetas de conquistador, pero como siempre, acababa con una mejilla roja, o peor aún, con un ojo morado en sus últimas horas de trabajo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo pendejo de siempre Miroku.

-Tu cállate Kagura. Tú ya enviudaste.

-Sí, pero no tengo porque estar buscando alguien que pase el rato conmigo. Además, tengo que dejar eso, ya tengo un hijo de siete años.

-Mejor vete y deja de estar jodiendo.

-Te doy un consejo. Deja de ser un pervertido y conviértete en un caballero. Si haces tus perversiones las mujeres terminan golpeándote. Sin embargo, te comportas como caballero, incluso Sango se fijaría en ti.

-No necesito el consejo de una psicóloga conyugal para estas cosas.

-Bueno deja tu cara de pocos amigos y hazme caso. Adiós.

Aunque no lo aceptara, Kagura tenía razón. El hecho de ser un pervertido sin control le dejaba muy buenos moretes. Tenía un objetivo: conquistar a Sango.

-_"Ya pareces mi conciencia Kagura"_.

&

**Después de tantos años lo público. Como sea, necesito ayuda en un lemon ya que soy peke, tengo 14 años. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque la verdad los dejo con una incógnita: ¿Qué le dirá Inuyasha a Sesshomaru?**

**Bueno, bye y gracias por sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin y Mizuki comían plácidamente mientras que Inuyasha veía con mirada furiosa a Sesshomaru, a lo cual el albino mayor se limito a ignorar. Al quedar los dos solos, Inuyasha se dispuso a hablar.

-No creí que furas capaz de hacer eso-decía seriamente-. Ya veo que solo eres una escoria como todos los demás.

-Tienes razón-dijo calmado-. Soy una escoria igual que tu. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que andas con Sara solo para tratar de olvidar a Kagome?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.

-Claro que sí. En primera porque quiero a mi cuñada; segundo porque sé que cuando llegue tu trataras de conquistarla y tercera, conociendo a la psicópata de tu "novia" tratara de meterse entre ustedes y Kagome saldrá más jodida que tu.

-Porque no te callas y le dices a Rin que la niña es tu hija.

-Como tú dices, eso a ti no te incumbe.

-Claro que…

-Mejor deja las cosas en paz antes de que saque tus verdades.

-Hijo de…

-Igualmente Inuyasha.

-Si no fuera porque Rin se daría cuenta y me mataría, ahora mismo te estaría poniendo la paliza de tu vida.

-Como siempre, eres muy precipitado, un animal en pocas palabras.

Inuyasha sabía que nunca le ganaría una discusión a su hermano, y más cuando el sabia muchas más cosas que el mismo, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Ya se las pagaría al final.

No fue fácil colarse hasta ese punto, y más cuando Natsuki Minamoto se propuso esconder la identidad de su hija, y sobre todo, cuando sus hermanastras buscaban el dinero de la occisa. Para Kagura, no fue sencillo, y mas con su hijo Bankotsu de por medio. Bueno, al menos tuvo la ayuda de Hakudoshi, pero ahora está hablando con el ya que quiere retirarse.

-Hakudoshi, ¿estás seguro de que ya no quieres seguir con esto? Esto implica tu renuncia parcial de tu trabajo.

-Estoy completamente convencido. Esto ha superado mi trabajo.

-Está bien, a partir de ahora, quedas despedido y serás cubierto. No queremos que salgas lastimado.

-Gracias Kagura.

-Otra cosa, ¿Cuál es la razón realmente? Te conozco y sé que esto no te aburrió.

-Me enamore completamente de la hija menor de los Takada.

-Supongo que Kana te dejo así, bueno, que les vaya bien y cuídense.

-Igualmente Kagura.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El muy estúpido pensó que su prometida saldría tarde y se la pasaron todo el día en la cama, bueno, al menos valía la pena, con tal de recibir dinero o lujos, haría lo que fuera, ya que con su hermanastra nunca lo obtuvo, y menos ahora que está muerta. Tenía que conseguir ayuda, y que mejor que la de su hermana Violeta.

-Violeta querida-decía en la línea-. ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?

-Muy mal. No ha hablado y el maldito doctor que me recomendaste no ayuda. ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿No habías dicho que ya no querías el dinero de Natsuki?

-No me fue muy bien. Inuyasha es uno de los mejores, así que es mejor que te aguantes. Todo necesita tiempo y paciencia.

-Como tú que hace tres años que lo dejaste plantado en el altar.

-No me iba a sacrificar solo por dinero, además, el señor Naraku puede darme más de lo que deseo.

-¿Vendrás?

-Todo a su tiempo hermana, todo a su tiempo.

-Eso espero Kykio, eso espero.

Aunque le doliera, Kagura tenía razón. El ser un pervertido le dejaba un ojo o una mejilla roja o morada por parte de las damas, sobre todo por Sango, el amor de su vida. Al principio solo sentía atracción por una mujer objetiva, pero paso a ser un enamorado sin remedio por una mujer comprometida.

Suponía que ya no valía la pena seguir atado a algo imposible. El es como el aceite y ella como el agua. Nunca podrán mezclarse, ni siquiera por ocasión.

Y qué mejor que distraerse en su auto. No había algo mejor que eso. Pasear toda la tarde solo para distraerse, y con suerte, despejar su mente y verla en la calle caminando sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Creo que le diré a Sesshomaru que me ayude. Kami ya me dio hambre. Sera mejor que vaya al restaurante mexicano que queda a seis cuadras de aquí. Gracias a Kami que en menos de tres años ya conozco muy bien todo Tokio.

Estaciono su Nissan negro en frente del restaurante, pidió una mesa, pidió su orden de enchiladas verdes y hora de comer.

-Mi niña, Mizuki…-susurraba una voz femenina.

-¡¿Mama?

Mizuki corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Mami ya no te vayas-decía abrazándola fuertemente-. Te juro que me portare bien…

-Siempre te has portado bien mi niña-decía dulcemente-. Pero esto no es cuestión de cómo te portes, ya no puedo regresar…

-¡Claro que puedes regresar! ¡Como cuando te ibas de viaje de negocios!

-No mi niña, no es lo mismo; y aunque quisiera no puedo…-decía saliéndole las lagrimas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-. Siempre estaré contigo aunque no me puedas ver.

-¡Pero yo quiero verte!

-Yo también mi niña, pero ya no puedo-seco las lagrimas de la pequeña con sus pulgares-. Solo júrame que te portaras bien con tu papa y con su esposa…. ¿Vale?

-¡Si pero regresa por favor!

-Solo júramelo Mizuki…

-¡Regresa!

-No puedo, solo júrame que querrás a Rin como me querías a mí.

-¡No lo hare! ¡Tú eres mi mama!

-Si mi amor pero ya no estaré contigo más que en tus sueños.

-¡Me quiero ir contigo mami!

-Aun no. No te preocupes mi niña, te estaré esperando, siempre; júrame que te portaras bien.

-Si mami.

-Nos vemos Mizuki, pórtate bien-decía la mujer mientras desaparecía.

-¡Mama no te vayas!

Por más que Mizuki llorara y gritara con sus fuerzas no podía ver a Natsuki, pero por arte de magia se veía una luz.

-¡Mizuki despierta!

Sesshomaru estaba más que desesperado e Inuyasha parecía demonio furioso; no podían hacer nada por despertar a Mizuki; la preocupación se colaba hasta sus huesos y podían dejar de pensar que estaría soñando la niña, que muy pocas veces hacia eso. Estaban caminando en círculos en la sala cuando de pronto entro Rin secándose el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

-Ya despertó.

-¡¿Qué paso?-dijo Inuyasha alarmado.

-¿Cómo esta?-dijo secamente Sesshomaru.

-Está bien, supongo que soñó con su madre; cuando la desperté empezó a llorar; ahora está dormida, solo espero que no sueñe otra vez con eso.

-Esto solo ha pasado tres veces…

-Algo anda mal.

-Creo que es todo de mi parte, nos vamos Inuyasha.

Rin tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento, dejando a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha solos.

-Mañana vendré a ver como sigue; hasta luego.

Sesshomaru iba a abrir la puerta cuando Inuyasha lo tomo del hombro y lo bofeteo; empujándolo hacia la mesa de noche provocando un sonido alto, lo que asusto a Rin y subió lo más rápido que pudo; cuando llego, encontró a su marido tirado en el suelo con el labio inferior abierto y a su cuñado viéndolo con rabia.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?

-Ese animal ya tiene rabia-decía el mayor quitándose la sangre.

-Maldita sea ya no lo aguanto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Inuyasha?

-¡Mierda dile que la niña es tu hija Sesshomaru!

Y un irritante silencio se hizo presente.

**Hola tantos años sin verlos!**

**Bueno solo espero que disfruten este cap, y disculpen la tradanza.**


End file.
